Dreaming Of You
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Retasu and Pai are together, Retasu dreams about Pai, PaiReta one-shot, THANK SABA-CHAN FOR BETA-READING THIS!


****

Jazz: This idea came when I kept watching a AMV about PaiRetasu with the song Dreaming Of You, oh and minna MUST thank Saba-chan for beta reading this

**Disclaimer: Me don't own Tokyo Mew Mew *sob***

* * *

**Dreaming Of You**

Retasu moved closer to her fiancé, wrapping her arms around his strong neck. He lowered his gaze to her and smiled softly. She looked up at him and returned the smile.

"I love you, Retasu." Pai murmured, taking a strand of her hair and placing it behind her ear.

"I love you too," She whispered, blushing softly, "I always will."

He leaned down, his lips gently brushing against her soft lips. She returned the kiss, smiling inwardly. She pulled away then laid her head on his strong, bare chest.

The gentle thud of his heartbeat was soothing to Retasu, as she slowly drifted asleep, while he held her close, looking down at her with soft protective eyes.

* * *

_Retasu walked along the path, humming softly, her hand locked with Pai's gentle, strong grip. He glanced at her smiling slightly. __She felt his glance and looked up, grinning. The sides of his mouth tugged, as his smile grew. Her smile made anyone smile. _

_"You always know how to make me smile." Pai murmured._

_Retasu stopped and turned to look up at him, confusion written all over her face._

_"That's a lie Pai-san." She whispered, looking at the ground. _

_He let out a small chuckle, then slipped his finger under her chin, tilting her head back. A soft blush grew on her cheeks. _

_"Did you ever see me smile before the battle with Deep Blue?" He asked, his dark purple orbs staring into her sea blue orbs, making the timid girl go redder. _

_"Ano... well no..." Retasu stuttered. _

_"And when did I smile for the first time again?"_

_The look he gave her before he saved them, made her eyes water slightly. Pai looked slightly shocked._

_"Retasu-san? What's wrong?"_

_She sniffed, gently wiping at her eyes, "I-it's just the l-look you gave me before y-you died." Retasu stuttered, tears flowing freely from her eyes. He slipped his hand out of her hand and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close. _

_"It's OK now Retasu-san... I'm here." Pai whispered in her ear softly. _

_The green Mew nodded then snuggled closer to him, nuzzling against his neck. _

* * *

Pai smiled, as Retasu slid closer, snuggling into him, he raised his hand and gently stroked her porpoise ribbons.

* * *

_The green Mew woke up but kept her eyes closed, someone was gently carresing her shoulders and the smell of pie drifted over to her. __She slowly opened her eyes. Pai looked back at her grinning. She smiled then looked down before quickly looking up,__ her face beet red._

_"Hehe." Pai chuckled softly, under the covers his shirt was off. _

_She blushed more, then pop! Her porpoise ribbons sprung out, she gasped, smashing her hands to her head, hiding her ribbons from Pai. _

_The corner of Pai's mouth twitched, as his grin grew bigger. He gently moved her hands away from her hair and her ribbons sprang up again. _

_Pai twirled one around his finger, smirking slightly, as the little Mew got redder. _

_"You know," Pai murmured, looking at her, "You should__ have them out more, it makes you look cute."_

* * *

Pai's eyes slowly closed, as he started to drift to sleep until Retasu made this cute kitten-like pur.

His eyes snapped open and he turned to look at her, grinning.

He gently moved a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

* * *

_Retasu ran after Pai giggling. _

_He glanced back then smiled, slowing down slightly to let Retasu catch up. Retasu almost reached him then tripped, she fell flat on her face, crying out in pain. _

_"Retasu!" Pai gasped, rushing back, to help her. _

_People around her began to laugh, she sat up, dirt on her cheek, tears leaking out of her eyes. She bowed her head, then felt herself being picked up and held close._

_"Let's go,__ Retasu, let's go home and get you cleaned up." Pai said softly, walking towards their home. _

_Retasu nodded, then snuggled into him. _

* * *

Pai smiled then closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep this time.

_I'll be sleeping... Dreaming of you... Retasu..._


End file.
